memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Spojená Země
Spojená Země 'byla planetární stát vytvořený sjednocením Země ve 22. století, následující První kontakt s Vulkánci v roce 2063. Spojená Země pokračovala v existenci jako členský svět Spojené federace planet, když Země pomohla založit tento mezihvězdný stát v roce 2161. (Star Trek: První Kontakt, [[Star Trek: Enterprise|''Star Trek: Enterprise]]) Území V 50. letech 22. století byla vláda Spojené Země shodná se všemi hlavními osídleními vytvořenými lidmi. To zahrnovalo veškeré území na Zemi samotné, poté co se všechny předchozí lidské vlády spojily do jediné organizace. Spojená Země ovládala celou Sluneční soustavu, ale v 50. letech 22. století se organizace začala rozšiřovat do okolních slunečních soustav. Planetární tělesa, která na sobě měla v 50. letech 22. století důležitá lidská sídla nebo vojenská zařízení, zahrnovala: '''Ve Sluneční soustavě: * Země ** Měsíc – Měsíční kolonie * Mars – Marťanské kolonie * Několik kolonií v pásu asteroidů (ENT: "Terra Nova") * Stanice Jupiter, podpůrné zařízení Hvězdné flotily na oběžné dráze kolem plynného obra, Jupiteru (ENT: "Silent Enemy") * Titan, využívaný Hvězdnou flotilou pro výcvik v nebezpečných prostředích (ENT: "Strange New World") V jiných slunečních soustavách: * Alfa Centauri – Kolonie Proxima * Deneva – Kolonie Deneva * Terra Nova – Kolonie Terra Nova (kontakt ztracen roku 2083, obnoven roku 2151) * Vega – Kolonie Vega V první polovině 22. století byla nevýznamnější přítomnost lidí ve vesmíru, za hranicí Sluneční soustavy samotné, ve formě spekulantů, nezávislých lidských obchodníků, kteří tvořili obchodní loďstva používající primitivní, po generace vlastněné hvězdné lodě, kterým trvala cesta mezi destinacemi roky. Ačkoli běžně pod kontrolou Pozemské nákladní autority, povahově byli spekulanti pohraničníky bez jakéhokoli dohledu Země a obecně si řídili své vlastní záležitosti. Dalo by se říci, že tyto malé (s přibližně dvěma tucty členů posádky na běžných nákladních lodích třídy Y) a mobilní lodní komunity by mohly být chápány jako jakési ,,kolonie”. Během druhé poloviny 22. století, s rychlejšími warp pohony stávajícími se více komerčně dostupnými, se cestovní čas mezi destinacemi zkrátil z let na měsíce nebo týdny a odezva oficiálních lodí Hvězdné flotily Spojené Země se poprvé stala praktickou realitou; nezávislý pohraniční životní styl spekulantů tak postupně došel svého konce. (ENT: "Fortunate Son") Struktura Jako planetární stát byla Spojená Země zastoupena v Koalici planet a později ve Spojené federaci planet. Vládní úředníci zahrnovali ministry. (ENT: "Demons") Dokonce i poté, co byla Spojená Země zformována, si mnoho národních států a konfederací zachovalo své individuální identity. Ty zahrnovaly Africkou konfederaci, Kanadu, Evropskou alianci, Rusko a Spojené státy americké. (TNG: "The Naked Now", "The Price", "Conundrum", "Lower Decks"; VOY: "Imperfection") Spojená Země měla mnoho agentur. Ty zahrnovaly ranou formu Hvězdné flotily (před rokem 2161), Military Assault Command Operations - MACO (Vojenské útočné operace), United Earth Space Probe Agency - UESPA (Agentura vesmírných sond Spojené Země) a Diplomatický sbor Spojené Země, který byl odpovědný, mimo jiné, za provozování ambasády Spojené Země na Vulkánu během 22. století. (ENT: "Broken Bow", "The Expanse", "The Forge"; TOS: "Court Martial") Historie Výraz ,,Spojená Země” byl použit ve spojení s deklarací Nových Spojených národů z roku 2036. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") Toto slovní spojení bylo použito jako jméno již v roce 2067, a to pro Agenturu vesmírných sond Spojené Země. (TOS: "Court Martial"; VOY: "Friendship One") Do roku 2079 byl veškerý ,,nesmysl o Spojené Zemi” zrušen v post-atomové hrůze, alespoň v některých oblastech planety. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") Aktivity Evropské hegemonie, která existovala ve 20. letech 22. století, vedly ke zformování Spojené Země. (TNG: "Up The Long Ladder") V roce 2150 se poslední z pozemských národů připojil ke ,,Světové vládě”, což učinilo Spojenou Zemi opravdu globální. (TNG: "Attached") Ministr Nathan Samuels zastupoval Spojenou Zemi na jednáních o Koalici planet v roce 2155. (ENT: "Demons", "Terra Prime") Politici * Ministr Nathan Samuels (2155; předsedal jednáním ohledně Koalice planet) * Radní Jonathan Archer (2175-2183; zastupoval Spojenou Zemi v Radě Federace; předtím velvyslancem v Andorijské říši; později prezidentem Federace) en:United Earth de:Vereinigte Erde fr:Terre Unifiée it:Terra Unita ja:地球連合 nl:Verenigde Aarde sr:Уједињена Земља Kategorie:Vlády Kategorie:Země